Curious
by bladedData
Summary: Kai leaves constantly and Ray is wondering what he's up to. But what about CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT? Cute ONESHOT. Kai/Ray.


**Key: Another oneshot made for the boss, her and that--  
**Matea: Key, shut it, I have a headache from the end of Forgot. (-- another oneshot)  
**Yes ma'am.  
**_KBJB: KKM Inc. does not own Beyblade in any way, shape or form. Enjoy!_

This is a KKM Inc. Production, all we own is the plot. Thank you.

* * *

Curious

"Done." Kai stood up from the table.

"Not staying for dessert?" Ray asked. "It's apple pie, your favorite."

"Just don't let Tyson, Max and Daichi eat it all." Kai said, and he left.

Ray didn't get it. Every day for the past week, Kai would leave directly after lunch to who-knows-where and then reappear back at the house in time for dinner. Ray wanted to know, so the next day, shortly after Kai left, Ray began to follow him.

Ray felt that it wasn't right to snoop on Kai's personal business, but his curiosity got the best of him.

But what really bothered him was that common saying:

_Curiosity killed the cat._

And that made Ray nervous, him being a neko and all, but he pushed those thoughts out of his head and followed Kai into town.

Ray made sure to keep a safe distance from Kai, so he wouldn't be spotted.

He followed Kai to the supermarket. He stayed outside and waited for him to come out. If people saw him spying on Kai, they would probably think he was either nuts or a stalker; and Ray was neither.

After exiting the supermarket, Ray followed Kai to a pet store, where Kai paused to pet a couple of the kittens. Ugh, if only Ray didn't have to hide, then he'd play with the kittens too! (Ray loves cats.)

Ray then followed Kai into the park, where Kai set out a blanket and a few saucers of milk. Was he...?

Kai then set a remote-controlled mouse toy on the ground and had it scurry all over the place, attracting dozens and dozens of cats! (Well, it was really just ten or fifteen...)

Ray had guessed right. Kai set that up for the stray cats in the neighborhood. Who knew Kai liked cats? Ray sure didn't. (AN: But _I_ did. ^^)

Ray watched from behind a nearby tree as Kai fed and played with the cats. But Ray didn't notice one of the cats, a kitten really, come up next to him.

"Mew."

Ray froze. He saw Kai standing up and walking in the direction of the little kitten.

Ray didn't know what to do. If he was caught, how would Kai react? Would he be upset? Angry? Ray didn't want to see Kai angry. In a desperate attempt to keep himself hidden, Ray snuck into the tree just as Kai found the kitten.

"What's wrong, Mika?" he asked the little kitten, who continued to mew and point to the tree. "The tree?"

Kai looked up and Ray held his breath. After a moment, Kai chuckled.

"There's nothing there, Mika." Kai said, and started walking away.

Ray relaxed, although, a little _too_ much. He fell out of the tree and landed face-first.

"Ray?"

Ray laughed nervously.

"Heh heh, hey Kai." he said. "Funny running into you here."

The little kitten, Mika, jumped out of Kai's arms and ran over to Ray, mewing.

"So _this_ is where you run off to everyday." Ray said, petting Mika. "Who knew you were a cat person, Kai?"

"Why did you follow me?" Kai asked.

"I was worried." Ray admitted. "You always disappear. I could only assume the worst, like you were drug dealing or gun smuggling or something bad like that."

"Like I'd ever do that." Kai muttered. "Anyway, you better not tell anyone what I do out here, alright?"

"Sure." Ray said. "You wouldn't want your 'tough-guy' impression to be written over with adorable little kittens, would you?"

Ray swung a rod with a feather on the end and watched three small kittens chase after it.

Kai sighed in defeat and sat down next to Ray, controlling the little toy mouse again.

A long while passed and the two didn't say a word, until Ray broke the silence.

"Why do you come here everyday anway?" he asked. "Other than to play with the cats?"

Kai took awhile to answer.

"You sure are _curious_ today, aren't you?" he asked. "But an answer to your question. I guess I find it a little more comfortable to be around cats like this. Back in the Abbey, there was only one opening that led outside. We weren't usually allowed around it, but I went there alot. A few times, a squirrel or cat would fall in and I would let it out. And sometimes the cat would come back. So I guess I developed a love for cats. And I'm not picky about them either. I like all cats."

"Even... wild cats?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Kai said.

Ray smiled and looked back at the cats, then leaned and put his head on Kai's shoulder.

"Meow."

* * *

**In case it isn't completely OBVIOUS, here's the little ending thing: Kai likes cats, Ray is a tiger, which is a cat, so Kai likes Ray. The end. But if you already knew that, then just ignore me.  
**It's very easy to do.  
**Hey!  
***arguing resumes*  
_Please review! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
